Harry
by lksjdhf
Summary: Okay, this might be uploaded again someday, but for now, I have no ideas. Just a HarryXGeorge.


Harry couldn't have known this was going to happen. His soul mark clearly read 'Platform 9 3/4 we will meet, my love' on his wrist. But Harry's wrist had so many cuts and scars he hadn't noticed it. Here is a story of George and Harry, sitting in a tree….

George always knew. His soul mark wasn't very complicated. It said very clearly 'I will save the wizarding world from Voldemort, love, just don't look at my wrists.' And the only confusing part was about the wrists. It was located right on his left arm, plain as the color of the sky(blue if you didn't know). George always knew that his soul mate would meet him very early in his life. He _knew_ because Harry Potter was the supposed savior of the wizarding world, destined to defeat You-Know-Who by Harry's 17th birthday, and that was very young for one to meet their soul mate. George just didn't know he would meet his soul mate when Harry was 11. 11. Not one person, _one person,_ that George had ever known had met their soul mate at 11. Well, except for George himself, but he didn't feel that it counted.

~~~~~~I'm too impatient to go over the tragic backstory, time for meeting time~~~~~~

Harry was confused. Where the hell is platform 9 and 3/4? It didn't mention that in any of the books he read, just that he was some sort of angel sent from God or something. It was useless to ask any muggles, as Hagrid called them, and no one had on a pointy hat and warts on their face. ''Come along Ginny.' Who was that? ''To the Hogwarts express, no not you Ginny.' 'Ummm, miss?' Harry was about to have a panic attack. 'Yes, dear?' Was he going to die of nervousness? 'How do I….' That's it, Harry was toast. ''Get on the train?' The nice woman asked. 'Yes'. Harry was going to die if he couldn't get to wherever the hell this platform was. ''Well, here, just follow Fred and George.' Harry followed Fred, then after getting to the other side of the train station, looked over and saw George, and immediately said, like the polite boy he is, ''Do I know you from somewhere, or am I going crazy before I get to school?' ''Ha have, I'm George.' ''I'm Harry Potter.' The twins looked at Harry, mouths agap. ''What?' Did Harry do something wrong? He was such a mess up, he couldn't do anything right. 'You mean…' Fred started. Harry wondered how he knew that.''You are….' George started to pick up the sentence right along with his jaw. ''An angel, apparently trying to take down the guy who made a war go on just because he was bitter?' ''Yes.' ''AndGeorgesSoulMate'. George was shocked Fred betrayed him like this. ''Well, I guess I _will_ save the wizarding world from Voldemort, so you're safe for now.' George was confused now ''Harry, where's your soul mark?' Now Harry was confused, great. ''My what?' ''Soul mark. Y'know, the thing that makes sure you know who your soulmate is.' ''I don't think I have one… Well, I guess you can check my arms.' Harry moved away as George started rolling up Harry's sleeve, Palm up. ''Could you _not_ check my wrists?' The rest of the Weasley family was across the Border now, staring in disbelief. 'Time to get on the train!' Some guy yelled out the window to Fred and George. ''Harry, dear, welcome to the family! Now get on the train. Make sure to visit over the holidays!'

~~~~they're on the train and in a compartment with Ron, Harry, George, Fred, and the boy, Lee Jorden(plus a tarantula) Yeah, I can make stuff randomly happen for convenience sake~~~~

''Okay, Harry. According to Percy the most common places for a soul mark to be are on the wrist, arm, and neck, and it's not on the arm or neck, sooooo…..' Harry was 'soooo' _dead '_ 'We gotta see your wrists unless you want to strip.' Harry took out his right hand which he cut _much_ less for convenience sake. How unnecessarily hard it would be to cut with his non-dominant hand. ''Harry, what's this?' George questioned when he saw the faint scars on Harry's wrist. ''Nothing.' Harry knew no one cared, so what would lying hurt? ''Show my your _other_ wrist, then.' ''Oh, that's unnecessary, isn't it?' Harry tried to hide his other wrist, but the three boys quickly overpowered him(getcho minds outta the gutter, people)and rolled up his sleeve. Fred gasped and George looked like he wanted to cry when they saw hundreds of cuts and scars, over lapping some very, very faint letters that were barely noticeable. George looked like he was going to say something when Hermione Granger Walked in. ''We're about to be at Hogwarts, so get to Chang-' Hermione gasped as she saw Harry's forehead, then his wrist. ''You must have an authority figure to talk to, Harry!' Hermione cried. ''OUT.' Harry raised his voice so loud that people from miles away must've heard it. ''But-'. Harry looked as though he may kill her right then and there just for being there. 'Ummmm, let's get Harry some room' Fred said, and everyone stumbled out of the compartment.

~~~~~magical time jump because I'm lazy and don't want to strain my mind at 1 Am~~~~~

After Harry was sorted to gr


End file.
